Cohabitation difficile
by Yu-B
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo avait tout pour être heureux ... mais ça c'était avant qu'on lui file Romano.


**Bonjour! C'est Yu qui est de retour! **

**Envy: il était temps. *se reçoit une chaussure en plein visage***

**Hum! Enfin bref, me voilà de retour. Pour la première fois je tapote sur _Hetalia_, manga qu'on m'a fait découvrir et auquel j'ai très vite accroché (pour ne pas dire que je suis tellement fan que je me mets à voir des références partout! XD). Petite histoire sur Romano et Antonio, l'un de mes duos préférés (ouais j'aime les grincheux. Ed: tu te sens proche d'eux? Étrange.), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sur ce bonne lecture! **

**Ah! Avant que j'oublie: tout appartient au créateur d'Hetalia, grand bien lui fasse! Héhé.**

* * *

Le ciel était d'un beau bleu, le soleil était très jaune, et l'herbe avait l'air d'être plus verte que la meilleure moquette suédoise possible. Oui tout avait l'air parfait dans le monde d'Antonio. La nation espagnole avait tout pour être heureux, du beau temps, une belle demeure et surtout plusieurs caisses remplies à ras-bord de tomates plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait?

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupire, que la vie était injuste! Se ratatinant encore plus sur son siège de jardin il leva un regard morne en direction du ciel, ah…si seulement il pouvait être un oiseau, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Ah oui, partir loin, histoire de respirer librement. La maison était trop bruyante pour lui, il avait besoin de calme parfois, quoi qu'en dise Gilbert. Fermant les yeux, il se laissait aller à la somnolence, oubliant quelques minutes ses ennuis.

Mais le dieu des tomates n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui et un boucan insupportable le réveilla soudainement. Le bruit provenait du salon. Se redressant, l'espagnol grogna et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

- Romano…qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

- La ferme! J'y suis pour rien si ton mobilier est pourri!

Il fixa d'un œil critique la petite nation italienne qui le toisait d'un air supérieur, tranquillement assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, cette fois il avait fait fort! Ce n'était pas un simple vase ou une étagère qui était cassé.

- Ma bibliothèque! Elle était fixée au mur! Comment tu as fait? - le gamin avait un don pour casser, à ce point-là c'était presque admirable-

- C'était de la camelote! Et puis j'ai rien fais moi! Pourquoi tu m'accuses tout de suite! Et sans preuve en plus! - la nation minuscule (aux yeux du grand Antonio) sauta à terre et le pointait d'un doigt rageur - Abruti!

L'adulte soupira de nouveau: « Tu sais bien qu'à cette période de l'année nous ne sommes que deux dans cette maison, et je ne me souviens pas avoir cassé une _précieuse _bibliothèque pleine de _précieux_ livres dans mon _précieux _salon. ».

Devant une telle évidence le petit Romano ne savait plus quoi dire, vexé d'être aussi vite pris la main dans le sac il décocha un coup de pied dans le genou de son tuteur et s'enfuit dans l'immense jardin en le traitant de tous les noms. Gémissant misérablement, Antonio se remit à prier pour que quelqu'un le débarrasse définitivement de ce sale gamin, et vite si possible!

* * *

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix quand on lui avait refilé Romano, et connaissant son petit frère Veneziano il s'était dit que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais c'était mal connaître l'italien. Râleur, paresseux, colérique, inconstant, capricieux, il avait tous les défauts. Et grossier avec ça! Au début ses réactions exagérées et son amour des _pastas _l'avait amusé, il l'avait même trouvé mignon le petit Romano… les deux premières semaines. Maintenant ce gosse l'exaspérait tellement qu'il avait parfois envie de le balancer à la mer, attaché à une enclume pour être sûr qu'il ne quitte jamais les profondeurs marines.

En plus ce sale gosse ne lui souriait jamais, à lui! Antonio! L'espagnol estimait qu'il méritait au moins ça! Après tout, il le nourrissait, lui offrait un toit (et _ses_ tomates), une éducation et il était bien portant! De quoi se plaignait-il à la fin!

La dernière fois qu'il était allé chez Roderich, il avait croisé son frère. Veneziano était toujours souriant lui, tellement mignon avec ses petits yeux fermés et son air candide qui vous donnait envie de le protéger contre tous les malheurs du monde. Et si talentueux! Il recevait souvent des dessins de la nation italienne, et les progrès étaient visibles, même pour un novice comme lui. Romano lui était tout juste bon à casser. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il cassait les objets, cassait les oreilles, cassait les pieds, et cassait les gens quand les discussions s'éternisaient trop à son goût.

Lors de sa dernière visite à Autriche il l'avait quasiment supplié de faire un échange, le mélomane n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de ricaner devant son air attristé. Injustice! Monde cruel! Un jour il se vengerait de la malédiction du dieu des tomates!

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et pourtant l'espagnol n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, lui qui était tellement fatigué.

Romano, attiré par la faim, avait fini par réapparaître, mais évidemment n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour nettoyer le carnage qu'il avait provoqué. Il s'était assis à table et avait réclamé ses éternelles pastas. Un vrai petit roi. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité! Pendant quelques secondes Antonio eut envie de plonger l'enfant-nation dans la casserole à la place du plat, mais il se contenta de faire la cuisine et de garder le silence. Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Romano avait réussi à dépasser la limite du supportable, il sentait qu'à la moindre occasion ça allait mal tourner pour son protégé, autant rester calme.

Les deux bruns dînèrent donc dans un silence tendu et se couchèrent sans même s'adresser un grognement. Et maintenant il en était là, à tourner sur son matelas sans rien faire d'autre que maudire le gringalet qui s'était invité chez lui. C'est ça! Il s'était invité! Personne ne lui avait demandé de débarquer chez lui! Ah! Elles en avaient de bonnes les autres nations à lui refiler un tel démon! Ça aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde que Romano aille dans un endroit très isolé, et donc très éloigné de l'Espagne, ça l'aurait surtout arrangé lui à vrai dire…

Lassé de ressasser toujours les mêmes pensées, il préféra fermer les yeux dans le vain espoir de s'endormir définitivement mais le bruit oh combien reconnaissable de la casse l'en empêcha, deux fois en moins de cinq heures, il est vraiment très fort.

_- Rien à faire, je ne bouge pas. Comme ça il sera bien obligé de nettoyer. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il laisserait tout en plan en se rendormant! Et s'il s'était blessé cet idiot? Et si…_

Ni une ni deux voilà l'adulte qui se précipite dans la chambre de l'autre nation, paniqué à l'idée qu'il se soit brisé le cou sous le poids d'une nouvelle étagère tombée à la guerre.

- Roma! Tu vas bien?

- Evidemment, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, abruti!

Antonio s'arrêta net, le démon Romano avait encore frappé! Et cette fois il avait carrément saccagé son lit. Le petit bonhomme faisait une fois de plus la tête, un ange passa: « Tu m'veux quoi enfoiré? ».

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase avait l'allure d'un boulet de canon.

Attrapant le gamin par le col, ignorant les insultes et les tentatives de coups, Antonio le fit sortir de force du lieu du crime et l'emmena dans la cave. Le petit tentait toujours de lui faire lâcher sa chemise de nuit: « Lâche-moi connard! Mais tu vas me lâcher oui! ».

Faisant la sourde oreille il laissa tomber son paquet sur le sol froid de la cave et repartit comme si de rien n'était. Refermant à clé derrière lui. L'italien frappait furieusement de l'autre côté: « Laisse-moi sortir enfoiré! Hey! ».

- Tu sortiras quand tu te seras calmé.

La voix grave de l'espagnol alerta Romano, ça sentait vraiment mauvais pour lui. Mais sa conscience était assortie à tout son être, aussi oublia-t-il rapidement de se tenir à carreau et recommença à tambouriner contre le bois, insultant plus fort son tuteur sans savoir que ce dernier était déjà retourné dans son lit, se jurant d'envoyer une lettre à Roderich dès le lendemain. S'en était trop pour lui, soit l'autrichien récupérait le gosse, soit il l'abandonnait à la frontière de son pays en se moquant éperdument de savoir si l'enfant s'en sortirait ou non.

* * *

Malgré son tempérament de feu, habituel chez les gens du sud, Antonio n'était pas un monstre de cruauté, et laissa sortir le démon dès le lever du jour. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu de sa rage et lui avait sauté dessus dans le but de l'étrangler. Les deux lutteurs avaient roulé par terre un bon moment avant que le plus âgé n'attrape la furie et l'enferme dans son bureau, au risque de retrouver ses _précieuses _affaires détruites mais c'était la première porte qui lui était apparue dans son champ de vision à ce moment-là.

Tentant d'oublier les « _chigi_ » et les « _j'vais t'crever enfoiré! _», l'espagnol s'occupa l'esprit du mieux qu'il pût. Sa lettre était partie ce matin, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de l'autrichien. Ce qui ne durerait pas, connaissant le personnage, la réponse serait rédigée dès la minute où il aurait terminé la lecture de sa demande. Restait plus qu'à attendre…attendre… Antonio se prit la tête entre les mains, mais attendre encore combien de temps! Et l'autre qui faisait un boucan monstre dans son bureau, il allait finir par détruire sa belle maison si ça continuait! Et s'il le renfermait de nouveau dans la cave? Là au moins il n'y avait rien à abîmer. En voilà une bonne idée…

Alors qu'il se levait, l'esprit légèrement dérangé par la fatigue et l'exaspération, il fut plus effrayé qu'autre chose lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Se remettant de la belle frayeur que l'inconnu lui avait fait, il ouvrit et tomba sur une paire d'yeux bleus où se lisait la joie de vivre pure et simple.

- Francis, à cet instant même tu es mon pire ennemi…

- Pardon? Mais pourquoi? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'embêter!

- Et n'essaye pas, je suis à bout depuis hier.

Le français le regarda d'un drôle d'air, entre la moquerie et la compassion, haussa les épaules et entra sans demander la permission. Il était comme ça le français, sûr de tout et surtout sûr que sa belle gueule d'ange le protégerait des foudres de potentiels râleurs. Jusqu'ici ça n'avait pas vraiment bien fonctionné avec Angleterre, mais il ne perdait pas espoir.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui t'ennuie à ce point? -demanda-t-il en s'installant dans le salon, se demandant pour lui-même pourquoi la bibliothèque avait été remplacée par des caisses de tomates.

Un cri provenant du bureau fermé lui répondit. Il voulut rire mais la tête de son ami l'en dissuada: « Toujours pas apprivoiser le petit? Tu en mets du temps! ».

- Je voudrais t'y voir. Il m'épuise. J'ai écris à Roderich pour qu'il le reprenne, je n'en peux plus.

Le blond cessa de jouer avec ses mèches folles et reprit un visage sérieux, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui: « A ce point-là? ».

Antonio fit oui de la tête, le mot « dépression nerveuse » inscrite sur son front. Son vieux copain et voisin fit mine de réfléchir, se callant mieux dans le fauteuil où il s'était assis: « Et si tu essayais de lui expliquer. Après tout, il doit être capable de comprendre non? Peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin d'une bonne discussion pour être remis dans le droit chemin. Au pire si ça ne suffit pas, tu peux toujours l'emmener faire un tour dans ta chambre et… »

- Merci! J'ai compris le message.

Francis gloussa, un air pervers sur le visage, avant de se reprendre et d'expliquer en long et en large que les paroles étaient toujours mieux que l'abandon (ce qui de sa part était presque ironique).

* * *

- Romano, il faut qu'on parle.

Au départ de Francis, Antonio avait décidé que de donner une dernière chance au gamin était toujours mieux que de le laisser moisir dans la cave. Il avait donc ouvert la porte de la cage (bureau) et avait manqué une attaque en voyant l'état de la pièce. Tout y était passé! La bête furieuse était tranquillement en train de faire la sieste au milieu de son horrible nid. L'adulte avait du prendre sur lui…oui, une dernière chance, une toute petite…minuscule…mais une chance quand même. Après l'avoir réveillé il l'avait emmené sur la terrasse, la journée était bien avancée et le soleil commençait déjà sa lente descente, le temps commençait aussi à se rafraîchir. Il s'était agenouillé devant l'enfant et avait posé ses mains sur les petites épaules, pour être sûr qu'il ne tente pas une nouvelle fois de jouer les filles de l'air.

Le petit boudait toujours, ses joues étaient gonflées, comme si il essayait de retenir toutes les insultes qu'il se ferait une joie de lui lancer à la figure.

- Romano… je vais être sincère: tu m'énerves profondément. Tu ne travailles pas, tu abîmes mon mobilier, tu réponds effrontément et tu refuses de faire le moindre effort (_et j'en passe_). Comprends-moi, si tu n'essaye pas d'améliorer un minimum ton comportement je vais devoir te renvoyer chez Autriche.

Romano ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'oserait pas! Se débarrasser de lui comme ça? Mais pour qui il le prenait! Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'il était là d'abord, il lui faisait déjà l'honneur de sa présence, il n'allait pas non plus écouter cet abruti se plaindre d'une ou deux bêtises! Son visage devint rouge tellement il était furieux: « Tu m'emmerdes aussi enfoiré! J'ai pas demandé à venir me paumer dans ton pays de merde! D'ailleurs je repars quand tu veux, ce sera toujours mieux que de devoir te supporter toi et tes tomates à la con! Et lâche-moi! ». Gigotant comme un asticot, la petite nation ne remarqua pas le regard peiné de l'Espagne. Il finit par le relâcher, le gamin quitta immédiatement la terrasse pour se réfugier à l'intérieur, et se releva en soupirant.

- J'aurais essayé au moins… si seulement il était aussi gentil que Veneziano. - il se laissa retomber sur son siège de jardin, tournant le dos à la porte qui menait au salon. Il ne vit pas Romano qui l'observait silencieusement, ni l'air profondément triste qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'il l'avait entendu le comparer à son cadet.

* * *

_Merde alors… j'imaginais pas qu'il serait capable de me bazarder comme ça. C'est pas juste! Si il est pas content de m'avoir chez lui il a qu'à se casser d'abord! Je le retiens pas! Et puis pourquoi ça serait à moi de partir? C'est moi le plus jeune! Les vieux doivent laisser la place aux jeunes c'est connu… Chigii! Si je le revois je lui refais le portrait! Cet imbécile heureux, on dirait Veneziano… crétin! Imbécile! Enfoiré d'espagnol à la con! Je le déteste lui et ses saletés de tomates. C'est même pas bon, et puis il sait pas faire les pizzas, et ses pastas sont mal cuites, et puis j'l'aimais pas cette bibliothèque d'abord, elle était trop grande et trop vieille, ça gâchait le salon, j'ai bien fait de la casser. Il devrait me remercier au lieu de m'envoyer balader! D'abord! Je lui ai rendu un grand service et monsieur n'est pas content! Qu'il aille se faire voir! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a avec mon frère, faut toujours qu'il me soûle celui-là, même absent il me fait chier. Veneziano par çi, Veneziano par là, on le saura qu'il est merveilleux Veneziano! Toujours souriant, gentil, aimé de tout le monde (même Roderich c'est dire !)! Et bien sûr le grand frère on s'en fout, il sert juste à la déco Lovino! Bien sûr! De toute façon j'ai besoin de personne! Chui très bien tout seul! Si ils ne sont pas contents qu'ils aillent se faire cuire des patates! … Chiiggiii!_

* * *

Antonio relisait pour la dixième fois la missive d'Autriche. Ce dernier lui disait d'être patient et de garder le petit avec lui. En gros il ne voulait pas se faire chier en reprenant le monstre démolisseur de mobilier. Il était coincé maintenant. Ce matin il avait faillit étrangler Romano quand ce dernier avait encore cassé une assiette (la dernière sans fissure), il n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre que le démon grandisse. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce serait pire quand il serait adulte à son tour. Mieux valait arrêter les dégâts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Oui, c'était plus sûr. Il allait l'emmener à la frontière, lui laisser assez d'argent pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Francis ou Roderich et pouvoir rentrer seul dans sa maison. Enfin au calme. Le plan était simple. Mais comment amener Romano à la frontière sans que ce dernier se doute de quelque chose… il n'allait tout de même pas s'amuser à rejouer Hansel et Gretel!

- Roma! Regarde comme il fait beau! Et si on allait se promener dehors? Tu dois prendre le soleil, c'est bon pour le moral.

L'italien lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées: « _Pourquoi tu me déranges pour une simple promenade à la con, abruti!_ », mais le tuteur ne se laissa pas abattre et attrapa son chapeau avant de lui prendre la main et de le traîner en dehors de la propriété.

- J'ai faim.

- On mangera en rentrant. Et puis tu sors tout juste de table.

- Elles étaient dégueulasses tes _pastas_.

- Guh! Je les réussirais mieux la prochaine fois, promis.

- Hum… J'ai chaud.

- Pense à la neige.

- Quelle idée débile.

- _Oh qu'il m'agace! _Hahaha….

Le duo marchait « paisiblement » dans la campagne espagnole. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon, en levant la tête Romano avait l'impression que la mer avait décidé de leur faire une blague en remplaçant le ciel. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi Antonio tenait tellement à aller se promener, après tout le jardin était suffisamment grand pour pouvoir y marcher pendant des heures. Mais bon, c'était un idiot fini, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à comprendre les pensées d'un idiot. Idiot qui avait l'air nerveux depuis ce matin. Il y tenait tant que ça à cette assiette? Elle était moche en plus, il n'avait jamais aimé les assiettes de couleur. Pour lui une assiette se devait d'être blanche, ça rendait les _pastas_ encore plus lumineuses quand elles arrivaient sur la table! Il lança un regard interrogateur vers l'espagnol. Ce dernier regardait trop fixement devant lui, il avait l'air de vouloir rentrer chez lui et ne profitait même pas du paysage, quel abruti! En plus c'était son idée la promenade.

- Ça te va pas l'air sérieux enfoiré.

- Pardon?

- Rien.

Antonio fixa la petite main dans la sienne, le visage de l'enfant bien caché sous le grand chapeau de paille qu'il avait posé sur sa tête pour le protéger du soleil. Il venait de lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ou… non! Quelle idée! Romano ne se soucie que de Romano, c'était bien connu. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser une mouche, le brun reporta de nouveau son attention vers le lointain. Ils seraient à la frontière dans un peu moins de deux heures. Il était de plus nerveux, qu'est-ce que l'on fit à un enfant que l'on abandonne volontairement? Certes Romano était un enfant-nation, et il avait certainement déjà appris qu'entre nations les liens se font et de se défont aussi vite qu'un accord de paix mais il était jeune quand même… argh! Non! Ne pas faiblir, sinon s'en était fini de sa vie paisible! Pas de pitié pour l'ennemi! Dans cette histoire il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'accord de paix! C'était Romano ou lui! Et le gosse lui avait déjà prouvé un milliard de fois qu'il faisait le bon choix. Avait-il déjà fais une seule chose pour lui faire plaisir…comme le ménage? Non, même pas. Si encore il était un peu plus aimable, plus souriant, peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui pardonner, mais même ça! Même ça, ça relevait de l'impossible. Romano était Romano, et c'était comme ça.

Le temps passait lentement, trop lentement pour le petit italien qui commençait à être fatigué, et trop lentement pour le grand espagnol qui rêvait d'une bonne sieste _silencieuse_.

_- Encore quelques minutes et nous y sommes! Courage mon pote! Tu vas y arriver!_

Tout en s'encourageant lui-même Antonio ne remarqua pas que l'enfant lui avait lâché la main, il était trop fatigué. Il avait repéré un arbre un peu plus loin derrière, il allait attendre que l'adulte revienne sur ses pas. Un peu d'ombre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Seulement l'espagnol était trop nerveux pour se rendre compte de la fuite de son protégé et il hurla lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était complètement seul à la frontière.

- C'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu! Romano! Répond-moi! Romano!

Il se mit à courir partout, oubliant que les gens normaux ont tendance à faire simplement demi-tour dans ces moments de panique.

- A tous les coups il est rentré à la maison! C'est pas vrai! Si je le retrouve je le tue!

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, l'hispanique se mit à foncer vers sa demeure, zappant complètement le petit italien qui lui faisait de grands signes sous son arbre. Ce dernier le regarda disparaître au loin, hésitant entre la colère et l'effarement.

- Mais…mais il m'abandonne cet abruti! Hey! Enfoiré! Fais demi-tour! Enfoiré! Antonio! - il se mit lui aussi à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettait, surtout que courir avec une robe ce n'était pas facile (quelle idée il avait eut son tuteur en lui donnait cet uniforme, l'était pas une fille enfin!). Malheureusement avec toute la bonne volonté du monde il ne parvint pas à rattraper l'adulte et finit par se perdre, il avait complètement oublié le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés avant le croisement, c'était à gauche ou à droite? Peut-être à droite…

* * *

- C'est pas vrai! Il est nulle part! Roma…mais où tu t'es encore fourré? - reprenant son souffle Antonio désespérait de plus en plus. C'était complètement paradoxal! Lui qui se faisait une joie d'être enfin débarrasser de ce petit démon pas plus haut que trois tomates bien mûres se faisait un sang d'encre à la simple idée de l'avoir perdu bêtement dans _son_ pays!

Peut-être qu'il était tombé dans un fossé? Mais il n'y en avait pas là où ils ont marché. Et s'il avait été enlevé? Impossible, chiant comme il est on l'aurait vite laissé tranquille. Et s'il s'était fait dévorer par un taureau en vadrouille!

- Reprend-toi Espagne! C'est impossible! Il a du tout simplement se perdre! - quittant de nouveau son paisible chez-soi, il repartit faire le trajet de cet après-midi dans l'espoir de retrouver le petit monstre - Il m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs jusqu'au bout ce démon!

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi le chemin s'arrêtait là? Mais il les avait tous fait, donc par logique il devait y en avoir _au moins _un qui menait à la maison d'Espagne! Et si c'était Antonio lui-même qui avait modifié tous les chemins, pour qu'il ne retrouve jamais la maison. Après tout il voulait le renvoyer chez Autriche non? Mais…il l'aurait au moins accompagné jusqu'au coincé du piano non? Ce n'était pas le genre d'Espagne de le laisser sans surveillance comme ça. Il s'inquiétait au moindre éternuement de sa part! Non, même en colère Espagne ne l'aurait jamais abandonné comme ça, c'était trop méchant. Mais…il l'avait bien vu partir en courant comme un malade tout à l'heure alors…

Les poings serrés, Romano shoota dans un pauvre caillou qui se trouvait là, et tapa du pied, furieux. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça! C'était bête et cruel! Et puis qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver! Il risquait gros en l'abandonnant comme un moins que rien! C'est sûr, ce n'est pas à Veneziano qu'on aurait fait ce coup là. On aurait eu trop peur qu'il se blesse ou se mette à pleurer. Ah parce qu'il chialait souvent l'imbécile heureux! Il passait son temps à ça. Romano lui au moins ne se mettait pas à se transformer e fontaine à la moindre contrariété! Il était grand lui! Alors pourquoi il se mettait à pleurer comme son imbécile de frère, en plein milieu de la campagne.

_- Il avait pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça…chiggii!_

* * *

- Ah!

Il n'avait pas rêvé! Aucune plante aussi grosse soit-elle ne pourrait atteindre cette taille, ni avoir cette couleur rose!

- Romano!

L'espagnol fut soulagé en reconnaissant la robe de fillette qu'il avait fait mettre à la petite nation, ça faisait des heures qu'il courrait partout pour le retrouver. Quel idiot! Il allait droit en Andalousie, complètement à l'opposé de la maison! Arrivant à la hauteur du monstre démolisseur, il s'arrêta enfin de courir, sentant ses jambes trembler avec l'arrêt soudain de l'effort qu'elles avaient dû fournir aussi longtemps.

- Romano! Je te retrouve enfin! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais! J'étais mort d'inquiétude! On n'a pas idée de se perdre comme …tu pleures?

Il se baissa pour être au niveau du petit garçon qui pleurait, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer comme ça. Les rares fois où s'était arrivé ça ressemblait plus à des larmes de colère et de soudaine mélancolie pour sa chère Italie trop loin de lui. Mais jamais il n'avait pleuré comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler. Antonio voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler mais reçut un coup dans la mâchoire de la part de Romano.

- Où t'étais enfoiré! Je t'ai cherché! Et puis j'ai faim! Elles sont où mes _pastas_! Je te préviens je rentrerai pas à mes pieds tu vas me porter! Et puis pourquoi t'es parti comme ça! Merde! On n'abandonne pas les gens comme ça! C'est déloyal!

Antonio le regardait, se massant la mâchoire avec sa main. Mais pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour ce sale monstre égoïste! Il aurait dû le laisser dans cette campagne tiens! Il était vraiment simplet pour espérer que l'italien lui soit reconnaissant de se soucier de son bien-être. Se relevant d'un coup il l'attrapa par le bras: « On rentre. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre! ». Malgré le ton utilisé par l'adulte, Romano continua de l'insulter et de lui donner des ordres, ignorant superbement les regards lourds de reproche du brun. Laissant ses larmes couler et se plaignant tous les trois mètres il avait la désagréable impression que c'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire. Et il avait horreur de ça. C'était l'autre enfoiré qui avait disparu d'un coup, pas lui. L'aîné avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d'assommer le gamin, ses pleurs et ses cris l'énervaient profondément, mais il ne s'arrêtait jamais ou quoi? Se retournant soudainement vers la petite nation il rapprocha son visage enfantin du sien: « Ça suffit! Arrête de te plaindre toute les deux seconde tu m'énerves! J'en ai marre de t'entendre grogner sans cesse! Sois un peu aimable de temps en temps! ».

Romano le regardait, stupéfait, de ses grands yeux verts, avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle: « C'est pas une raison pour m'abandonner au milieu de nulle part enfoiré! ».

- Quoi? Mais je ne t'ai pas abandonné voyons! C'est toi qui as disparu d'un coup!

- Même pas vrai! Si t'avais les yeux en face des trous tu m'aurais vu! J'étais sous l'arbre ducon!

- Quel arbre?

- Celui du chemin!

- Oh tais-toi tu m'agace! - lâchant le bras de l'enfant il s'éloignait à grands pas - Débrouille-toi tout seul puisque c'est comme ça! - d'accord sa réaction était puérile, mais il avait vraiment besoin de paix. Tant pis pour le gosse! Qu'il fasse ce qui lui chante, il ne s'en soucierait plus.

- Hey! Tu m'abandonnes là! Enfoiré! Attend! Reste-là! Enfoiré! Merde mais tu vas trop vite pour moi! Ralentis! - même en faisant le maximum il n'arrivait pas à rattraper Espagne. Et cette robe à la con! En plus il pleurait toujours, ça l'énervait! - _Il va pas m'abandonner pour de bon! Je veux pas rester seul!_ Antonio!

En entendant son nom, prononcé pour la première fois par le petit démon, Antonio s'arrêta, s'exaspérant à l'avance des insultes qu'il allait recevoir. Mais rien ne venait. Il s'approcha de son protégé et le découvrit en pleurs. Les larmes étaient encore plus abondantes que tout à l'heure. A croire qu'il venait d'enterrer toute sa famille. Les grands yeux verts du petit brillaient encore plus que d'habitude, mais ce fut la première fois qu'on n'y lisait pas de la colère. Il le prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir, Romano n'essaya même pas de se défaire de son étreinte.

- C'est pas juste! Sûr que tu l'aurais jamais abandonné Veneziano! Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe! T'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul!

- Je t'aurais attendu andouille.

- Menteur! Tu veux me renvoyer chez Autriche! Après tous les efforts que j'ai fais!

- _Quels efforts? _Tu y vas un peu fort là…à t'entendre je veux me débarrasser de toi.

- C'est exactement ce que je dis! Quand je pense que je fais tout pour te faire plaisir! Grâce à moi tu manges des _pastas_ tous les jours, et en plus je sais où sont les toilettes maintenant! Et je sais même utiliser un balai!

- _C'est des efforts ça? _…hum. Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil voyons. - serrant Romano contre lui, il se redressa et commença à marcher. La maison ne devait plus être trop loin maintenant.

- Tu veux me laisser tout seul et je devrais pas me plaindre! _Chigii_!

- Mais tu ne serais pas tout seul. Veneziano serait…

- J'en ai marre qu'on me parle de cet imbécile heureux! J'existe aussi! Il y en a toujours que pour cet idiot! Et moi alors? C'est pas parce que je suis moins doué que mon frère qu'on doit toujours m'oublier!

Antonio fut surpris par la franchise du petit diable, et aussi par le fait qu'il reconnaissait volontiers que Veneziano était plus doué que lui dans bien des domaines, surtout celui de la sociabilité. Il regarda le visage cramoisi du plus jeune et ne pu s'empêcher de glousser devant son adorable bouille…minute? Depuis quand il le (re)trouvait adorable? C'était une plaie! Rien d'autre! Malheureusement pour les bonnes résolutions de l'espagnol ce fut à ce moment-là que Romano décida de laisser parler son cœur d'enfant, malgré sa grande gueule il restait très sensible et même si toutes les tortures du monde ne parviendraient pas à le faire avouer…il s'était attaché à Antonio. C'était un autre imbécile heureux, qui mangeait mal (ses saletés de tomates) et qui souriait bêtement, et qui en plus avait de très mauvaises fréquentations, mais c'était Antonio.

- Je veux rester avec toi enfoiré…s'il te plait…

- _Adorable!_

* * *

- Veneziano! Cesse de manger en douce!

- _Vee_! Mais j'ai faim…

- Tu mangeras à l'heure, comme tout le monde! Va faire la vaisselle au lieu de t'empiffrer.

- _Vee…vee_.

Le petit Veneziano pleurnicha sur l'injustice de ce monde, il n'aimait pas faire le ménage, mais Roderich lui faisait peur. Et il avait horreur de faire la vaisselle, c'était toujours Lovino qui la faisait quand ils vivaient ensemble, il était étrangement très adroit de ses mains quand il s'agissait de laver les assiettes. Mais son aîné n'était pas là. Il était avec grand frère Espagne… d'après ce que lui avait dit grand frère France ils s'entendaient à merveille, tant mieux. Et s'il leur envoyait un dessin d'assiettes? Ça leur plairait sûrement…

Minute! C'était quoi cette aura glaciale?

- Aaaahhh! St Empire Romain Germanique!


End file.
